


Personal Jesus

by Ozzy1



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1
Summary: Reach out and touch faith.





	Personal Jesus

1.  
维克多打开灯，他看到托尼在等他。  
蓝眼睛的男人安静地跪着，脸庞正面对上维克多敞开的外套；他的双手交叠在背后，脖子上有一圈皮革，维克多向他走去，他知道托尼把自己准备好了。  
他在黑发男人面前停下。维克多停顿了一会儿，满意地看到托尼慢慢地坐到了自己的脚跟上，依然挺着背脊，重心前倾，仰起脸做出顺从的姿态。他往托尼的眼睛里看去，他在和托尼争执或者谈判索取时总这样做；维克多希望能读出托尼究竟有多想要这个，在他回来之前舔了几次嘴唇，膝盖骨是否在冰凉的地板上颤抖。卧室的窗仍开着，维克多没有感觉到风。他开始除去自己的衣服，慢条斯理地像是在拆解一台精密仪器，织物从他的皮肤上剥离落到地上，托尼的睫毛也跟着抖动，蓝眼睛看起来更加湿润，维克多知道很快那里装不下的水分就会顺着托尼的颌骨流下来；他隔着内裤握住自己，为此托尼从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。  
托尼的眼睑呈现出一种脆弱的淡粉色，那里的皮肤很薄，维克多可以看见几道窄细的靛色血管。布料摩擦着阴茎头部的触感并不温柔，维克多用上了近乎粗暴的力量挤压自己，他想象干燥的嘴唇拂过那些血管上方时心跳的节奏，同时将另一只手的拇指送进了托尼的嘴巴。一条柔软的舌头很快缠绕上来，他热情的爱人正像吃糖一样吮着他的手指，眼睛里透露出一种纯真的渴望，他甚至无法解释清楚他究竟有多爱这个——当托尼带着这样的表情用牙齿褪下他的内裤，滚热的阴茎弹上他的脸颊时，维克多再一次确定，他真的非常，非常爱这个。  
他站着操了一会儿托尼的脸，期间杜姆禁止他使用那张绝伦的嘴或者像只母狗似的摇晃自己的屁股；他用大量的前液弄脏了托尼的脸，把他的眉骨和鼻梁都染得亮晶晶的。托尼的鼻尖和呼吸混乱地撞上男人的鼠蹊，自始至终没有发出一点声音，他手腕上的金属镣铐互相碰撞，擦出一些热量，一些火花，尸首在来得及点燃些什么之前就消失在地砖上。

他把他压在被单里，没去管身下的男人是否被闷住口鼻。事实上维克多正要这么做，他手里攥着整间屋子的氧气，可以全权决定托尼的呼吸是要被扔掉或者小心安放；众所周知，维克多冯杜姆是个暴君。  
维克多单膝跪在床上将赤裸的托尼提起来，结实的屁股撞上他的小腹，托尼的臀部和腰侧还有一些没有退干净的淤青，维克多知道那些痕迹契合他的手指；他用手掌来回抚过托尼的背脊，手指时不时滑进臀缝里感受穴口的翕动。那里很热，尽管托尼一直在试图夹紧自己，里头的液体还是顺着腿根漏了下来。这让他想到托尼哭泣的样子，脆弱并且暴躁，杜姆说不上自己究竟是喜欢还是不喜欢他流眼泪，取决于是什么场合，他这样想，将自己插进托尼两腿之间慢慢摩擦起来；“夹好。”他命令道，随即感到托尼全身的肌肉都张紧了，大腿内侧较为柔软的皮肤变得湿润滚烫，而他自己则硬得像个处男，所以这也还算公平。他在阴茎被完全浸湿了之后退出来，手掌在托尼的屁股上停了一会儿，好让托尼有一些恢复的时间，并且放任自己感受那两瓣放松下来的绵软臀肉——维克多抬手在那片雪白的皮肤上落下一个巴掌，托尼马上瑟缩起来，手铐几乎嵌进暴起的青筋。他并不在害怕，维克多自嘲地想，坏孩子，至少在床上，托尼斯塔克从来没有畏惧过他。

托尼在他进入他的时候打开了嘴巴，断断续续的呻吟融化在床单上，枕头里。维克多让阴茎的头部在托尼的穴口逗留了一阵子，轻轻抽出来一点再往里推进，直到他温顺的宝贝开始不耐烦地摇晃屁股，才沉下身体将自己滚烫的性器完整地埋进他的身体。维克多用一只手臂圈住托尼的腰，伏在他的身体上慢慢地挺动着呼吸着；他们的心脏只有两层肋骨的距离，如果托尼受了伤现在他也会马上死去。  
维克多从后面干了他一会儿，捉住托尼的胯大力冲撞他浑圆的屁股，他在那里留下齿痕和掌掴，一定有很多细小的血管因此破碎，樱花的颜色慢慢爬上托尼的皮肤；托尼呜咽着，几乎让维克多相信他把他弄坏了，后面却夹得如此紧，顺从地欢迎维克多对他的身体随意使用。“乖孩子。”维克多将手指穿过他的黑发，扭过托尼的头颅咬上两瓣潮湿的嘴唇，托尼用短促的闷哼在欲望的间隙保持呼吸，带着水汽的哀求全数落入维克多的口腔，那尝起来很好，让维克多想要更多更多这样的托尼。他睁开眼睛，皮革在托尼的脖颈上勒出一道道皱褶，维克多知道那对托尼来说远远不够，那圈小小的软和的皮革充其量只是个暗示，一张以退为进的邀请，一个含情脉脉的挑衅；他低下头吻了吻托尼颤抖的喉结，将食指和中指穿过那件小玩具，感到指腹下托尼的喉管燃烧起来。  
维克多让镣铐从托尼的手腕上落下来，将他翻过身放平在床上，在空气进入托尼肺部的一瞬间再次将手掌覆上他的喉咙。男人钴蓝色的虹膜正慢慢地退散，杜姆想知道在那对失去焦距的瞳孔里的自己是什么样子的。托尼张开腿将自己向他敞开，同时也毫不客气地在他手下挣扎着反抗，这让维克多用上了更大的力量；当托尼第一次捉着他的手圈住自己的颈项时他就知道托尼想要什么，他看着托尼额角跳动的经络再一次将自己插进去，放浪的后穴因为缺氧显出一种抗拒的姿态。托尼总是个很好的受害者，维克多想，他感到属于侵略者的那部分自己正在膨胀；他不由自主地屏住呼吸，加大了冲刺的力道。  
等托尼阖上眼睛时维克多松开手，他知道他要到了，只消一个亲吻便能哄骗他堕落。维克多俯下身舔过托尼身体上的伤疤，咬住他挺立的乳头，阴茎凶狠地碾过软肉；他给他吻和疼痛，允许托尼在他的小腹上摩擦自己，到达顶峰。

托尼将侧脸埋进被单里，他喘息着，像从濒死边缘挣脱的猎物，鼻音里却带着捕食者独有的餍足。维克多喜欢看到他这样。  
“嗨。”黑发男人终于转过脸，对他送出一个微笑。  
杜姆冲他抬了抬下巴，手指仍停留在托尼的腿根。  
“好吧，”托尼在床上扭动着发出叹息，被操透了的甬道绞住维克多仍埋在他身体里的滚烫性器，他在摸到那副手铐时扯起一个坏笑。托尼将自己重新铐了起来，双手抬过头顶，“来吧维克多。”  
杜姆握住他的胯骨将他拉近，低头含住托尼的舌头。

 

2.  
他听着男人的呼吸打在自己的耳廓，偶尔还有一些从齿间漏出的低吼，托尼抬起头把脖颈送到维克多嘴边，意料之中地得到一连串温柔的亲吻和急促的喘息。他知道杜姆喜欢这个，喜欢看到他像只尚未来得及受伤的动物一样对他暴露动脉，翻出肚皮。托尼忍不住因为维克多粗暴的动作皱起眉，他的不应期还没结束，有一些倦怠，但当他的鼻尖没入杜姆的棕色卷发时，托尼无法自控地再一次为他呻吟起来。  
在床上托尼是个虔诚的献祭者，他不止一次尝试将自己剥干净送进维克多手里——肩披风衣的维克多以及身着盔甲的维克多，托尼无数次赤裸地跪在他面前，脚趾蜷起却感到无比安全；他想象过那副金属的手腕折起他的双腿，或者会阴摩擦过昂贵西裤面料时发出的窸窣声，托尼为此疼痛为此窒息，他想维克多也会喜欢的。他是个霸道的人。  
他的两条腿为杜姆打到最开，随着一次次的撞击在空气里颤抖，肉体碰撞的声音催促托尼再一次硬了起来。维克多沉甸甸的囊袋拍打着他的臀部，经络纠结的阴茎撑开后穴狠狠贯穿他的身体，同时在托尼的胸口落下一个又一个体贴的亲吻；维克多的嘴唇就在我的心脏上方，托尼想，这几乎让蓝眼睛里的星星全部陨落。  
维克多是个温柔的情人，托尼看着那双锋利的嘴唇吻过他的脚踝感到眩晕，他配合地抬高腰肢让维克多把他的小腿放上自己的肩膀，在拉托维尼亚人的背后合上双腿——这多像一个禁锢的姿势。仅剩的稀薄意识被叹息吹散了，后穴里的酥麻感顺着脊椎一路爬上头皮，托尼听见自己正小声地哭嚎着，关于很多“维克多”和“请”，他希望自己没有说什么不好的东西，因为维克多现在看起来快要烧着了，他望向他的棕色眼睛却只能看到燎原大火；维克多的手指掐着他的腰愈发猛烈地冲撞他拆解他，有那么一会儿托尼觉得自己要被弄坏了，疼痛使他不由自主夹紧了腿，他的脚跟在维克多的背脊上摩擦着，冰凉的金属勒进皮肤，那里会浮出紫色的伤痕，明早醒来时维克多会决定要不要留下它。

维克多俯下身来吻他的眼睛，舌尖卷走了一些呼之欲出的泪水，灼热的呼吸覆盖住托尼的脸颊。托尼感到一双带着薄茧的手掌握住了他的肩胛骨，这让他瑟缩起来，变成更小的一团被笼罩在维克多宽阔的胸膛底下。他热爱维克多的裸体，这意味着全知全能的维克多冯杜姆对欲望屈服，褪下一层层的皮肤和他坦诚相对，切断退路，毫无保留；托尼为他放肆地叫喊起来，狠狠地收缩着，换来几下角度刁钻的抽插和后颈上更多的指痕。杜姆像野兽似的擒住他，嘴唇却柔软得令人心碎，“好孩子，”他这样哄他，他想要托尼喊出更多次他的名字，流更多眼泪。托尼的双腿轻飘飘地落下来嵌进杜姆的臂弯，这双手臂拥有可以肢解一个宇宙的力量，却也免不了要被最原始的渴望烧得滚烫。  
托尼想或许是这副凡人皮囊把毁灭博士变成了维克多，把两个裹在冰冷金属里头的男人抽筋剥骨放逐成欲望的奴仆。他对他知之甚少，他的剥落的铠甲他下巴的线条，他如何摇身一变成为斯塔克的私人弥赛亚，托尼绝望地意识到自己什么都不知道，他只知道如何使用牙齿会让他高潮，怎么摆动腰部会让他锐利的棕色眼睛失焦；托尼依然不确定自己是不是疯了才会将全身弱点摊平展开暴露在杜姆眼前，心甘情愿被维克多解构再重组。他咬着舌尖任由维克多将他的腿缠上自己的腰，男人的棕发因为汗水而卷曲起来，那真的非常少见，是无限个宇宙中只属于他们的亲密的破绽，这样的维克多让托尼想要哭泣着吻过他的眉骨；“维克多，请再给我多一点——”他听见自己这样说。

维克多命令他夹紧，大腿贴着腰线严丝合缝，带着托尼整个人抽插起来；他可能真的要得太多了，因为向往太阳而忘记了自己只有蜡做的翅膀。可是维克多离他这么近，近到他们分秒都在分享同一口呼吸；哦嗨伊卡洛斯，托尼阖上眼睛将臀部抬得更高，金属链贴上了杜姆的后颈，托尼对他敞开胸口就像安放一颗心脏，维克多在他的怀抱里颤抖着低吼着，他说抱紧我托尼不要放开。这让他相信着他正在拥抱一颗灼热的恒星，在同一个毫秒里一起变得白发苍苍，而连接他们的力量永远不会死亡。  
他们在同一时间达到高潮，托尼恍惚间觉得这有一点点不公平，他梳理着维克多的卷发，试着忽略那些因为维克多意犹未尽的耸动被带上胸口的粘稠液体。他不知道这有什么可急的，托尼故意在维克多抬起头时撇撇嘴，他们显然有充裕的时间来第二轮。他试着挪动自己的腿，从杜姆汗津津的侧肋回到松软的棉织物里，或许可以翻个身让维克多从后面抱住自己再来一次；他想象他们的腿交缠在一起，维克多的手掌压在他的小腹，牙齿陷入他后颈的皮肤。他会顺从地侧过身体曲起脊背，让维克多像对待一只蝴蝶一样随意摆弄。  
“别。”维克多在他的颈窝里发出短促的音节，双手重新爬上他的大腿将他固住，“环紧我。”  
有一会儿托尼不知道该怎么做。这是个被糖浆浸湿的要求，听起来像杜姆却又异常脆弱。  
“我真的很累。”托尼抓着维克多的发梢，镣铐因为他的动作相互碰撞着，他想求饶总是好的，他还没打算放弃第二轮呢。  
维克多动了动，终于从托尼身体里将自己抽出来。他离开得太快，突如其来的低温空气和虚空让托尼忍不住颤抖起来。他在维克多解开手铐之后重新攀上他的身体，张开四肢让彼此紧密镶嵌；维克多也有一个结实的屁股，托尼用脚跟踩了踩他的臀尖，接着耳根处就被咬了一口，“别打坏主意。”  
托尼想回头将拉托维尼亚人嘴角的笑意吃进腹中，但他现在还不想动。维克多很温暖，他的手指在按摩托尼的膝窝，空气很好闻，棉絮软和，这让托尼想要每一秒钟都能持续七十年那么久。

“冷？”他问，毯子在他们身下乱成一团。  
“是的。”托尼收紧手臂，膝盖顶着维克多的肋骨，他想他们还有很多时间，第二轮可以等。


End file.
